ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leopardclawxx/Wiki-wide Revamp
Hullo chaps, long time without a blog from me, huh? Well, recently Bird has brought it to my attention that this place is dying a slow death. I've seen wikis die before, and I'm not about to give up on this one totally yet. I know everyone's busy, so am I, but if every user, from the oldest to newest help, I believe we can breathe a little life back into this damn site yet. My first proposition is this - we go through all the current projects, weeks, whatever and take a vote on whether we want to keep them. Hence why I've made a blog - I reckon a forum would get too messy. Below I've made a bullet list of all the projects etc and their current aims. In your comment, please list all the project names again and next to them, vote on whether or not you would like to keep them - yes or no. Also, with your vote, if you have any suggestions for improvements, changes, additions, whatever in anything please speak up. And if you want to offer to take responsibility for a project, I am by no means stopping you (if more than one user wants to run a project, it will go to the user who has been here longest). I think that by rejuevinating the projects we can create some more structure on the wiki, therefore encouraging the community to write and comment more. I don't know if this will work, but it's a start. *Featured User **A forum is created where two users are nominated and the wiki vote on who is going to be featured on the main page for a month with one of their stories of choice. *I Love Writing Club **A club running every third month where a prompt is given and participating users write for a month based on the prompt, and everyone discusses the stories written the following month. *Discussion Week **A week in each month where participating users can do a writeup of the stories they have been writing and people can discuss them with the author. *Adopt a Story **Users can give old, unfinished works up for adoption and others can adopt the work to write or rework themselves. *Project Conventions **A project where users can sign up to help others with the grammar and format of their stories. *Project Editor **A project where users can sign up to become beta readers (like a low key editor/proofreader) for others. *Project Mentor **A project where older wiki users can sign up to assist new users with figuring the wiki out. *Writing Help **Pages where advice is given on writing. *Community Reviews **A project where a user can nominate one of their stories and others can give a thorough review of it. As you can see, there's a whole lot of dusty projects kicking around that are obsolete or could be merged with other. I'm going to comment with my thoughts because this blog is already grossly huge. So, thoughts, please? (Also, please shout if I forgot one) Category:Blog posts